


our souls are forever entwined

by sugar_00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is tired, I am tired, One-Shot, Post-War, ambiguous ending?? maybe, for now at least, harry is tired, it's not harry/draco, soulmates' talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_00/pseuds/sugar_00
Summary: Do you believe in soulmates, Draco? Do you believe that your life can be so entwined with someone’s that despite any and all circumstances, you are destined for each other? That in some cruel twist of fate, the darkness and the light can be one and the same? Do you believe that, Draco?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Suggested
Kudos: 10





	our souls are forever entwined

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys  
> it's a product of my tired mind I don't even know if it's any good  
> BUT if you do like it and want a continuation, write me in the comment :)  
> (I will understand if you don't)

They meet by accident.

Harry was running away from the obsessed crowd in the wizarding bars. Malfoy - Harry doesn’t know what Malfoy was running away from - is already sitting there. There is no animosity between them anymore, something more like an uncomfortable emptiness but also a bit of companionship.

“One more of what you are having?” Harry asks, taking out a leather wallet; a souvenir from his godfather’s life.

Malfoy turns his head towards Harry. His eyes are hollow, the red of a nearby neon shining in them, instead of the cunning and passion Harry used to see in a life passed.

“Potter,” the man’s voice is rough, like he has forgotten how to speak. “Got tired of the spotlight?” Malfoy sneers but it’s half-hearted, for old time’s sake.

“Never really been a fan of crowds and it’s only getting worse. These people are like vultures.”

Malfoy snorts, “And all these ridiculous questions. What are your plans for the future, Mr. Malfoy? How do you feel about your father being locked in the Azkaban, Mr. Malfoy? What are you up to, Mr. Malfoy?”

“Well, what _are_ you up to?”

Malfoy looks up from where he is tracing a circle of water left on the bar by his drink. “I will open a potions shop. The first ever Malfoy to work like that, pleased to meet you.”

They sit in silence for a while, letting the electric rhythm of music and cigarette smoke fill the space between them and replace all the unspoken words.

“I guess it’s only proper of me to ask, what are you going to do with _your_ life, Potter?”

He is silent for so long that Draco almost resigns himself to never hearing the answer to that question, when Potter turns to him, unshed tears in his eyes. “You know, when I killed him… when I killed him, I lost a part of myself, as well.”

The music swirls around them in lines as green as _Avada Kedavra_.

“At first I thought that it’s just shock or- or that I was feeling lost. My whole life, it’s all I have ever known. To fight for the scrapes, for survival. That you have to defeat the world if you don’t want it to defeat you.”

It’s growing louder louder louderlouderlouder.

“But it wasn’t shock. Since I was once, I have had one one hundred twenty eighth of a soul that didn’t belong to me. It was always there but I wasn’t really aware of its presence until I lost it.”

Draco feels the bass in his veins. The drums in his head.

“Do you believe in soulmates, Draco? Do you believe that your life can be so entwined with someone’s that despite any and all circumstances, you are destined for each other? That in some cruel twist of fate, the darkness and the light can be one and the same? Do you believe that, Draco?”

People are spinning on the dance floor, the room is spinning around them and Draco and Harry are the only point that is still.

“I do, Draco.”

Only silence then.

**Author's Note:**

> fck JKR for not showing any influence of the war on the kids   
> really fck JKR for many reasons


End file.
